


Weighted Wager

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Feeder seokjin, Feedism, M/M, Multi, Weight Gain, feedee jungkook, feedee namjoon, feeder jimin, jikook - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, sum good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Jimin makes a bet with Seokjin on fattening up their boyfriends.





	Weighted Wager

It all began when Jimin invited both Namjoon and Seokjin out to dinner with Jungkook and him. They were seated at the restaurant, each couple facing each other inside their booth. Seokjin ordered for Namjoon, a hefty serving of spaghetti. It was true he had been trying to fatten him up, but none of the weight had been sticking. Seokjin was still happy with how their relationships was going, so he decided his futile efforts weren't needed anyways, no matter how cute Namjoon would look chubbier. Namjoon was enthusiastically gushing about how excited he was about finally getting hired as a producer, and Jungkook dutifully listened intently while eating. Seokjin was quite bored, hoping Namjoon would finish his meal so they could leave already. Seokjin looked around the restaurant in hopes of finding some interesting to look at. That's when he noticed Jimin, inconspicuously pushing more food onto Jungkook's plate. Seokjin watched as Jungkook kept eating, not noticing what Jimin had been doing. Seokjin raised an eyebrow at Jimin. Jimin, noticing his cover was blown, flushed brightly. He coughed nervously, announcing he needed to use the restroom, urging Seokjin to follow. He closed and locked the bathroom door behind them.   
"What was that? You ordered like three plates of food, and you only ate one." Seokjin asked, already expecting the answer. Jimin fiddled with his hands.   
"Well, lately Jungkook has been putting on a few. Not noticeable, really, but I kind of liked it? So I was hoping he'd gain more." Jimin confessed, looking away. Seokjin's eyes widened.   
"What, really?" Seokjin asked, Jimin nodding. Seokjin had no idea he and Jimin were so alike.   
"It's okay, Jimin. I have to confess, I've been doing the same to Namjoon. Our boys just look best with tummies, am I right?" Jimin smiled in response, giddy.   
"Exactly! Jungkookie is already looking chunkier, it's only a matter of time, really." He exclaimed proudly, Seokjin pouting enviously. Jimin's eyes lit up.  
"What about a wager of sorts?" Jimin offered, smirking mischievously. Seokjin raised an eyebrow, urging him to go on.   
"Well, since we're already fattening up our boyfriends, why don't we try to see who can get them to gain faster? If they figure you out, you lose. First person to get their boyfriend up sixty pounds wins!" He explained excitedly, Seokjin unimpressed.   
"And what does the winner get?" Seokjin asked.   
"A chubby boyfriend." Jimin said like it was obvious. Seokjin spent a moment considering it. He reached out his hand, Jimin shaking it.   
"It's a deal." Jimin smirked.   
That was about two weeks ago, and if Seokjin said himself, he was doing pretty well. Namjoon, tall and lanky, wouldn't have very obvious cues showing off whatever weight he would gain. It would only become noticeable if he had gotten considerably heavier. Namjoon, being the proud man he is, often went without shirts. It was always a pleasant sight for Seokjin, minus the lightly toned, board flat stomach he formerly sported, but now Seokjin's efforts were beginning to show. Namjoon groggily arose from bed, the blanket falling from his shoulders, revealing his shirtless form. He yawned, his arms reaching up, and attracting Seokjin's attention. Because Namjoon was sitting up, his tummy folded in on itself, showing off its new plush padding. Seokjin gazed at it admiringly. Namjoon couldn't have been more than ten pounds heavier, but it was progress. This seemed to be a catalyst for Seokjin, and he doubled his efforts. He left high calorie snacks lying around the house, he baked considerably more, and he doubled the size of Namjoon's meals. Namjoon gladly accepted the change in his dynamic, not minding the new weight whatsoever. He was a very attentive person, however. Of course he noticed Seokjin's pink tinted ears, and all of the new food he made, but decided not to confront him about it. He was quite the polite gentleman, and would rather not embarrass Seokjin in any way. So thirty pounds later, Jin believed he was going to win, but he had already lost.   
Jimin was doing particularly well, though. Jungkook was known for having a very big appetite, so Jimin used it as an advantage. He just swapped out Jungkook's healthy meals with fattening ones. Jungkook's naivety helped considerably as well, shrugging off all of the fast food and baked goods constantly provided for him. Jimin always let him procrastinate from going to the gym, so his muscles quickly faded into a distant memory. His abs had softened into a chubby belly, pushing over his jeans. His thighs lost their definition, now squishy and soft. They wobbled when he walked, Jimin ogling them every chance he got. His cheeks made him look much younger than he was, his double chin absolutely darling. Jungkook, being the competitive person he is, never backed down from a challenge. So Jimin would always bring insane amounts of food, assuring Jungkook he would never finish it all. To prove his manliness to Jimin, he always managed to. Jungkook was a total of forty pounds heavier, but the weight showed up much more on him than Namjoon. Namjoon hid it very well, but when he was shirtless, it was beyond obvious. If he wore shorts, the proof would smack him in the face. Namjoon was a pear, it seemed like. His hips widened, his thighs now rubbed up against each other, his tummy pushing out and love handles appearing. Seokjin wanted him to crush him with his thighs. To check up on each other, Jimin invited them out for dinner again. Namjoon was in his room, Seokjin watching from the doorway. He was struggling to pull his pants over his thighs. Seokjin couldn't help but feel a swell of pride. He did this. He coughed into his fist, drawing Namjoon's attention. Namjoon flushed bright pink. Seokjin chuckled.   
"It's okay, Joon. Do you just want to stay home?" Seokjin asked, Namjoon determinedly shook his head no. He forcefully pulled the dress pants past his hips. They were so tight he didn't need to button them. Namjoon's shirt buttons were strained, close to popping. Seokjin licked his lips. Namjoon pulled his jacket over his tummy, face red from overexertion. He puffed his cheeks out.   
"This is your fault, anyways." Namjoon blamed, Seokjin turning pale.   
"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Seokjin denied futilely. Namjoon crossed his arms over his chest.   
"Of course you do, I'm not blind, you dork. You should've told me you liked bigger men, though." Namjoon walked over to Seokjin, kissing him. Seokjin's eyes were comically wide.   
"Why didn't you say anything? Jimin's never gonna let me live this down." Seokjin pouted, embarrassed. Namjoon looked at him questioningly.   
"What does Jimin have to do with this?" Namjoon asked, skeptical.   
"He's been doing the same to Jungkook. We had a wager for who could get you both up 60 pounds the fastest." Seokjin confessed, Namjoon blushing. He fiddled with his hands for a moment.   
"I mean, why not check?" Namjoon made his way over to the scale in their bathroom, Seokjin following excitedly. He stepped on, the numbers reading 201 pounds. Namjoon flushed, Seokjin giving an excited squeal.   
"That's like 55 pounds! Man I'm so proud, come here Joonie!" Seokjin enveloped Namjoon into a tight hug, Namjoon chuckling at his antics. His plush belly pushed up against Seokjin's flat, toned one. Namjoon spoke up.   
"I'm okay with getting bigger if you are, Jinnie. I actually kind of enjoy being chubby." He smiled contently, his dimples deeper than ever. Seokjin smiled lovingly.   
"That's great! I love you, Joon." Seokjin was going to say more, but was interrupted by Namjoon's rumbling stomach. Seokjin raised an eyebrow.   
"I'll call Jimin to cancel. Why don't we order in tonight?" Namjoon smirked. 

Jimin hung up the phone nervously. He looked over to Jungkook, not even dressed, shoving donuts into his mouth.   
"Kook, why don't you hop on the scale for me?" Jimin asked suddenly, Jungkook flushed bright red. He stepped on, expecting his usual 145 pounds, only to see a whopping 223. He gave a surprised 'eep', trying o get off the scale as fast as possible so Jimin wouldn't see it. It was too late, though. Jimin grabbed the boy and kissed him passionately, Jungkook flustered beyond belief. He gasped for breath, frazzled.   
"What was that? I find out I'm obese, and now you're turned on?" Jungkook asked, Jimin nodding. Jungkook looked dumbfounded.   
"So, I can eat whatever I want, and you're just going to think I'm hotter?" Jungkook questioned.   
"Most definitely. My Kookie always looks so cute with a big ol' tummy!" He grabbed onto a roll of Jungkook's flab, kissing him again.   
"I can get used to this!" Jungkook said, happily embracing Jimin.


End file.
